


Aura

by toxicmpreglover



Series: Aura Bound [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, its all mews fault, yeah he's alive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmpreglover/pseuds/toxicmpreglover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sixteen year old Ash gets kidnapped by mew, Mew drops him with a now free Lucario who's in heat. Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aura

Don't own anything but the fic, wish I owned pokemon but sadly I don't.

By the way I take requests, and reviews would be lovely too

Aura

By Toxicmpreglover

He had been ten when Lucario sacrificed himself to save the land and its people, he still had nightmares of the tree and its heart. It had hurt enough that he had never caught a Lucario or its smaller unevolved form over the years, and he's actually had chances to, even a shiny version of a Lucario.

Six years later he was still honoring the pokemon, and without that journey no matter how hard and sad it had been he would have never discovered his ability to use aura.

"Mewwwww!"

It was mew, the same mew from that day and it was cheerfully floating around him after using teleport to... well teleport him back to that chamber.

-Ash?- a voice said in his mind, his eyes widened and he spun around in shock.

"Lucario!" he cried in shock and happiness, the pokemon was free of the crystal and was laying against the wall unhappily.

-You must leave, mew this was nota good idea- Lucario said uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked quickly coming up to the steel/fighting pokemon.

-I just became free and I am in mating heat, somehow six years captured intensified it.

"Oh!" Ash blushed, he turned to get out of there to find that mew was missing and any exit was missing.

-Not good - Lucario whimpered, turning Ash saw the pokemon was shaking and his penis was out.. Why could pokemon hide them and not humans anyway was a rather strange thought.

-I'm sorry- Lucario said as his sanity was taken from his heat, Ash could only widen his eyes as the pokemon jumped him.

OoOoO

Ash moaned in pleasure as he slowly woke, the smell of sex/musk and cum filled the air. He was definitely glad that he was so short, puberty and time not making him much taller then he had been at ten.

Otherwise, some of what Lucario had done would have been awkward.

Well, more awkward then losing ones virginity to a pokemon.

He shivered in bliss as Lucario pulled him closer to him, at the moment ash was laying on his stomach on the floor with an exhausted Lucario asleep on his back with his long member still tight and hard inside him.

-I'm sorry- Lucario said as he finally came too, but he didn't move his position. After all, after three weeks of heat mating with food being teleported in, it wasn't that embarrassing anymore.

"Its not your fault, mew shouldn't have kidnapped me. But I don't regret it," Ash said, and whimpered as Lucario snuggled him closer pressing the length deeper inside.

-You might- Lucario said sadly.

"Why?" he asked.

-A Lucario stays in heat till there partner is very pregnant- Lucario said, it took a moment for this to click in his mind.

"Wait... but I'm a human male, and very pregnant... you mean quite a few babies," Ash gulped, a hand touching his cum decorated belly.

-I know, but it's a quirk in our DNA. That's the only way a Lucario can leave its heat- he was embarrassed Ash could tell.

"I... need time to think, and in three weeks I have my battle to become pokemon master. Maybe I can retire after, after all I have a feeling I'll be pretty busy once I start to show," Ash whispered, and he had no clue how long his pregnancy would last or if he'd be having a live birth or eggs... or even how.

-Capture me, you're my mate and carrying our young. I do not wish to leave your side- Lucario softly said.

"If you wish," Ash sighed, he was able to capture Lucario hours later after his mate showed him that he was just as good when not in heat.

OoOoO

"That was amazing," Ash moaned, after winning the title of pokemon master he had retired to the country with Lucario and his pokemon... who somehow accepted the relationship. To support himself he bred pokemon, not his main pokemon but the others. He seemed to have a knack of breeding shinies.

-Soon though we'll have less time for this- Lucario mused, placing a paw/hand on hsi mates insanely huge belly. It was work to mate in this state, but it meant less stress for Ash.

"Well its your fault for being so damn fertile, and midn you neither of knew pokemon/human pregnancies took two years... I just wish I didn't look like a blimp," Ash sighed, rubbing a spot where one of there children moved against.

-You know, as hybrids the children will be able to change between humana and pokemon. Its where werewolf legends came from- Lucario replied, knowing that hi children would never be able to be captured in a pokeball and could walk safe in human form.

"How often do you go into heat love, because I want to know when your fertile and should expect a pregnancy," Ash asked, since Lucario hadn't gone into heat since that day.

-Every five years Ash- Lucario replied.

"Good, give me time to recover... ow," Ash said in shock, as water pooled around him.

-What's wrong!-Lucario asked worriedly.

"Its time," Ash cried as contractions hit quickly and strong.

Lucario slept on the couch for five months after Ash have birth to six hybrids.

END


End file.
